Without You
by LadeeRin
Summary: After Lucifer goes back to hell to save her and whole world from the demon invasion. Chloe is left to pick up the pieces of her broken life. Getting herself into trouble along the way. Rated T for course language and violence. Hurt/Comfort and Romance later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**As the elevator door opens I step into the dark penthouse suite and see Lucifer standing on the Balcony unmoving to the ding of the elevator door or my footsteps as I approached " So, Charlie is back with Linda and Amenadiel so…you know, it's over" staring at his back waiting for a response but getting none I continue " isn't it? Is it over?" finally he replies to me his voice sounding somewhat sad " I'd say yes detective but I would be lying" slowly turning to me he continues " and… we both know I don't do that" looking into dark brown eyes seeing sadness and…was that fear? " Tonight we won, but we just plugged one whole in a very flimsy boat." He continued " Now the demons know I've no intention of returning, they'll continue to defy me. It's only a matter of time before they come back to Earth. Who knows where next. Or maybe they'll just come back for Charlie or…maybe you." Nodding my head I move closer to him " I see. So what…what are you saying?" shaking my head in denial as I already know the answer. " I have to go back" he replies.**_

" _**So…for now long? Like a couple…couple weeks or a month or…." I ask already feeling my insides shake. Taking a shaky breath he replies" You were right. About the prophecy. We did get it wrong. It is about Hell coming to Earth, and we may have stopped it now, but for how long? I need to keep them contained. They must have a king." Not believing what I am hearing I shake me head " No. No, no. See this is… This is what I meant, Lucifer, when I sai.. you…you can't leave me." Tears start forming in my eyes as I take several shaky breaths " Listen, I am so sorry that…how I acted when I first saw your face, I…It was stupid and…Please. " letting the tears fall freely now I shake my head again " Please don't go…I-I love you. I love you. Please don't leave!"**_

_**Gasping at my confession he stares back at me his eyes getting glossy from the tears now forming in them " you see…we were wrong about something else in the prophecy." He informs me as he takes a step closer " my first love was never Eve" he says running a hand over my cheek to wipe the years away then leaving it there as he smiles down at me " It was you Chloe. It always has been." Leaning into me his lips slowly connect with mine and I lean up to meet him and move my hands to the side of his face holding him there. Never wanting him to leave but then he slowly pulls back " please" I beg looking up at him " don't go." Taking a couple steps back toward the edge of the balcony he looks at me as the tears fall freely " goodbye" he tells me as a pair of white wings emerge from his back and I look at them in awe." Goodbye" he says again and I close my eyes in defeat, not wanting to see him fly away from me forever. I gasp when I feel a big gust of wind hit me and slowly open them again to find myself standing alone on the balcony.**_

Waking up sometime later, feeling the satin sheets underneath me _how did I get to the bedroom?_ I sit up quickly _was it all a dream? _Looking out toward the living room I listen for any movement. Nothing. "Lucifer?" I call out hoping for a response from the devil, but instead was met with silence " no…" quickly getting out of the bed I run into the living room, looking around frantically " Lucifer!?" collapsing once more into a mess on the floor, tears falling as the breath catches in my throat and I choke back a sob.

The elevator dings behind me and the doors slide open to reveal Maze. Seeing me on the floor she runs over "Chloe, wha- what happened?" she wraps her arms around me trying to consol me before she looks around the apartment "Lucifer! What the hell did you do now?" she yelled into the apartment before I shakily reply "he…he's n-not here" Looking back down at me confused she probes for more information "What do you mean he's not here? Where did he go?" hiding my face in the nape of her neck as I continue to sob she looks around again and glares knowing the answer "Damn him!"

It's been a week since he left…left me alone to pick up the pieces and life goes on with yet another case. I stand over the body of a young female victim as Ella delivers her findings. Ella stands up and looks at me " Chloe?" looking back up at her startled " y-yes?" the forensic scientist looks at me concerned " are you okay?" sighing I nod " yeah… I am okay, I just wanna get back to work so what else can you tell me?" rolling her eyes the woman looks back at the body " there's no defensive wounds so she didn't see the attack coming, so maybe she knew her attacker?"

Nodding I pick up the victims phone with a gloved hand " maybe her cell will give us a clue about who she was meeting up with at the time of her murder" taking the phone from me Ella bags it " on it boss"  
she says before walking away. Walking around the house I stumble across a piano in the corner of the living room and walk over to it. Slowly running my fingers along the keys and start to play the course of Heart and Soul remembering when Lucifer and I played it in the past. The scene running through my mind like it was yesterday even though it was years ago making a sad smile creep across my lips.

"Hey…what are you doing?" Dan asked walking over to her confused. Stopping I look up at him "oh….nothing. Did you find anything else outside?" Nodding he hands her a picture " we found these tire tracks pulling out of the driveway, Ella said she could use the database to match them up with a certain brand, might help us track down the car" Nodding I walk toward the entrance of the house "Alright….let's head back to the station, go over all the details there."

"Hey Ella, you got anything for us?" the woman in questions turns around "yes actually I was just about to call you! I was able to match the tire tracks to a very expensive brand imported from Italy, like seriously expensive. These things go for like $1500 a tire! So whoever this car belongs to is totally loaded. I did a search on who had these tired imported in the last year, came up with a few matches but only one that is connected to out vic." Typing something into the computer she turns the screen to me "one Chad Davis, CEO to an international corporation right here in LA"

Examining the photo I look back at Ella " how is he connected to our vic?" she pulls out the cell phone " She worked at his company, low level but he called the victim several times leading up to the day of her death and they exchanged a few text messages, looks like they were gonna meet up for drinks when she suddenly bailed. "

"Why would the CEO of an international company be interested in a low level employee? I asked more to myself "you got an address for this guy?" Ella hands me a piece of paper "addresses for his company and home" smiling I take it and put it in my pocket "Thanks Ella" I say before walking out to get Dan. " Dekker wait!" turning back to the woman as she moves closer to me " how…how are you doing? I mean… since Lucifer left?" Chocking up at his name I shake my head "I- I am okay Ella really, I just wanna get back to work you know?" nodding the woman pulls me into a tight hug "well don't worry, if he ever shows his face around here I am really gonna give him a piece of my mind for hurting my girl!" slightly smiling I hug back " Thanks Ella" _ but he isn't coming back…ever_ pulling back from the hug I nod at her then leave to find Dan.

"Hey Dan. I got an address, come on I'll fill you in on the way" grabbing his jacket he heads toward the elevator. Sighing I shake the thoughts of Lucifer from my mind and follow Dan.

Closing the car door I walk into the sky scrapper and over to the receptionist with Dan on my heels. "We're looking for Chad Davis" the woman looks at me from her paperwork " do you have an appoint-" cutting her off I flash my badge " I need to see him. Now" the woman gets a surprised look on her face then picks up the phone and calls up to who I assumed was the man himself " sorry to interrupt sir but…there are two detectives to see you. Right…yes sir. I'll send them right up" hanging up the phone she looks back at us "he said to go right up. He's on the top floor" nodding we take the elevator up.

Dan looks at me " look Chloe, maybe when we get there you should let me talk to him" glaring at him slightly " What? This is MY case Dan" Shaking his head he continued "I know Chloe but –" " but nothing, this is my case and I will do the questioning" I interrupted sighing in defeat he nods " alright"

The elevator dings announcing our arrival and I turn to the doors just as they open to the office. I walk in and the suited man sitting at the desk stands to greet us "you must be the detectives, please come in. How can I help you?" walking over to the desk he extends his hand "We're investigating the death of one of your employees Annabeth" The man drops his hand when I don't reach to shake it. " Annabeth…. I am sorry I don't know who that is" Dan chimes in "you don't know your own employee?"

The man looks at him, practically rolling his eyes " I run an International company detective, I have thousands of employees. Forgive me for not remembering all their names" Now it's my turn to chime in " you're lying" turning from Dan the man looks at me " oh am I?" Recounting the information Ella told me earlier I nod "we found Annabeth's phone, you and her exchanged dozen or so calls and text messages from your personal phone in the last week alone. Not to mention the tire tracks found in her driveway match the tires on your car. Italian made I believe." Putting his hands up in defense "fine…yes I knew her. We met at our last company party, we got to talking and we decided to keep in touch. Those calls and texts were about getting together for drink"

Dan shifts his weight to the other leg and places his hand on his hip "why lie about it?" The man sits back down in his chair and sighs " I am the CEO of a big company, if it got around I was involved with an employee it would look bad on me" moving over to the window I look out then back at him" What about the tire tracks? You must've been in a big hurry to get out of there"

"Last time I was there…I broke things off with her. She didn't take it well. She was yelling and throwing things at me… so yes I got out of there in a hurry" writing down his answer I ask "and when was that ?" Davis opens up his calendar "Tuesday around 10" shaking my head I write it down "she was killed Tuesday at midnight…you got an alibi for that time?"

" at home sleeping…alone" suddenly my phone beeps and I look at it and smirk then show Chad the picture " then why do we have traffic camera footage of your car in the area of Annabeth's house at 12:30AM?" Chad looks at the picture then gets up quickly knocking the chair over as he pushes past me for the emergency staircase. Dan runs after him" hold it!" he yells while I pull out my gun and shoot him in the leg crippling him to the floor in pain. Dan kneels down beside the man and grabs his cuffs "bitch shot me!" Dan locks the handcuffs and pulls him to his feet then drags him over to the elevator "… you're lucky that's all she did" he stated plainly as we ride the elevator downstairs and out to the car. Closing the door Dan looks at me "What the hell was that Chloe?" grabbing my car keys I look at him "He was getting away." Shaking his head in disagreement "I had him! You didn't have to shoot him" Ignoring his comment I walk over to the driver's side and get in.

Walking into the Interrogation room Dan and I take out seats opposite of Davis. "so Mr. Davis… care to explain now why you were in the area the time of Annabeth's death?" I ask pulling pictures out of the folder in my hand. Ignoring me Chad looks at Dan "keep that psycho away from me" sighing he looks at me and motions toward the door. Getting up from my spot at the table I walk over to the door but instead of leaving I lock it and stand beside it. Looking back at Dan he finally confesses "Yes… I was there, but it's not what you think. I didn't go there to kill her. After our argument earlier I went back to try and win her back" confused Dan leans back in his chair "win her back? I thought you broke it off with her?"

Shaking his head he confesses it was her that broke it off with him and I burst out laughing causing both men to look at me. "She broke it off with you? That must've been hard a handsome rich man such as yourself being dumped. Bet that doesn't happen often" Glaring at me he continues "No it doesn't. I bought her everything she ever wanted! Took her to fancy places and she breaks it off with me! I…I lost it and pushed her, she fell back and hit her head on the corner of the table. I didn't mean to kill her it was an accident."

"If it was an accident why didn't you call the police and wait around" Dan points out "I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I just panicked" Dan gets up and goes over to him helping him up "Chad Davis, you're under arrest for the murder of Annabeth Mitchell. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Dan recites the rest while escorting him to the holding cells.

Filling out the paperwork for the arrest Dan walks over to me " Chloe, maybe you should take some time off" stopping mid sentence I drop my pen and look at him " What?" sitting on the corner of my desk he looks at me "your obviously still upset about Lucifer taking off. I get it… he was your partner but you – "that's_ Lucifer's spot. _Cutting him off I push him off the edge of my desk and he catches himself "I am fine Dan" scoffing at me he sits down in the chair across me "No you're not. You're acting like Lucifer! Assaulting suspects when you don't need to. Laughing at them and antagonizing them. That isn't you Chloe" Glaring at him I get up from my seat, grab my things and walk toward the exit. Dan gets up and follows me with his eyes then sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

**AN: Well that's the first chapter! I hope you like it! Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

The netherworld, eternal damnation, the inferno and the abyss, so many names for this place I once called home. A place to torture the souls of the guilty for all eternity but now…it feels like I am the one being tortured. I left this place for a reason and just as I discover that reason I am forced back to this literal hell hole. Leaving my friends, my job, and my home. Not the crowded streets of LA or even the penthouse apartment above my crowded nightclub no, my REAL home. Chloe Decker…

Walking down the dark street, past all of the cries and the screams coming from the passing doors ignoring all but one in particular the one I wanted to visit upon my return. Stopping outside the door in question I hear a gunshot from within and smile as I turn the handle and walk inside to watch the scene before me. Charlotte Richard's bleeding out in my brother's arms while a stunned Cain yells out and drops the gun before falling to his knees "I am sorry! I didn't mean to kill you please make it stop!"

"It will never stop" I say matter of factly, making him turn to me "Lucifer…Please… you have to make it stop I…I didn't mean to kill her!"

"Didn't you though? You knew that she saw you… and you pulled the trigger anyway, knowing full well what she would do. You could have waited, until my dear brother was alone but you didn't. You chose to end her life and now…you get to relive that moment over and over…and over again for all eternity, and when you finally get numb to it, I will have my demons come in and have their fun with you. Just like they do with your brother."

Shaking his head Cain turns away from me to the scene of a bleeding out Charlotte Richards before the scene around him rewinds and suddenly she is alive again. Sitting on the bench next to Amenadiel, smiling and laughing.

"And when my demons get bored..." kneeling down in front of him my flesh slowly burns away revealing the devilish red skin, underneath, the decaying clawed fingers and the hideous bat like wings emerge from my back causing him to yell and scamper away in sheer terror "maybe I'll have a turn" I say in my deep devil voice before standing upright and returning to my normal self. "Enjoy eternal damnation Cain. You deserve it" Walking back toward the door I take one last look at the man. Still on the floor his eyes fixed on the spot I was kneeling moments ago, his whole body shaking in horror at my devilish appearance, smirking to myself I step out and close the door behind me.

Flying up to my Hellish throne I take my seat and looks down at all the demons below "Time to get back to work" I command and they quickly obey by going to their assigned rooms. Moments later hearing millions of screams below. Despite getting to torture Cain and hearing the screams of the guilty I still feel…empty. Sighing to myself I look up into the darkened sky above. "Chloe…"

Pulling up to the busy nightclub I step out of the car and look up at the night sky as if it were beckoning me to do so " Lucifer…" sighing I slowly walk inside, It was the closest I could get to my angelic devil now that he was gone. Taking my place at the bar I nod at the bar tender while he slides my usual drink over to me.

"Pretty busy tonight" he comments as I take my first sip. "Sure is…hey is Maze still here?"

"No, she left this morning to following up on a lead for a new bounty, not sure when she's gonna be back"

Nodding I take my drink and walk toward the stairs leading to the elevator. When it reaches the top floor I step out into the dark and empty penthouse apartment, glad to see it was exactly how he left it, minus the clothes on the floor and a few bottles of liquor on the shelf. Walking over to the piano I place my glass on top and take a seat, running my fingers along the keys I start to play the course of Heart and Soul once more. Getting to the second half I suddenly stop and slam my hands into the keys creating a monstrous sound before breaking down into tears.

Between sobs I hear wings flutter and my head flies up ever hopeful "Lucifer?" standing up I wipe my tear stained cheeks and walk toward the balcony when a bird flies through the open doors and just like that my hopes are shattered. Glaring at the flying invader I grab the glass off the piano and throw it as hard as I can narrowly missing the bird as it flies back outside and the glass smashes against the wall, its contents spilling all over the floor.

"God...dam it!" running my hands through my hair I take a few deep breaths then grab the broom and a cloth to clean up. After sweeping up the last of the glass I slowly walk up the steps to Lucifer's bedroom and change into one of his previously worn dress shirts before flopping down on the bed. Rolling onto my side I grab the blanket and pull it over myself. The scent of its former occupant still embedded into the fabric.

"Lucifer…" clenching the blanket tightly I slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**AN: Thank you all for your amazing support! I am new to writing fan fiction and all of your comments literally sent me over the moon! I hope this chapter albeit short didn't disappoint! I do plan on exploring Hell a little more in future chapters so if you guys have any suggestions at all I would love to hear them! The next chapter will be longer I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up to the ringing of my phone I groan before reaching for the nightstand and slowly pull it up to my ear "Decker"

"Oh my god Chloe! There you are! I've been calling you for hours. We got another case, this one's pretty gruesome." _ Of course… because we can't go ONE day without someone getting murdered in this city._

"The boss wants you on it ASAP"

"Text me the address Ella, I'll be there as soon as I can" I say before hanging up the phone. Dropping it on the bed I slowly sit up and slip my jeans back on before standing up and tucking my… I mean Lucifer's shirt in. Grabbing my phone again I see the text from Ella then walk over to the elevator and look back at the empty apartment once more before pushing the button.

/

Walking into the abandoned warehouse I see Ella who bent over what I assume to be our murder victim "Alright Ella, what do you got for me?" Looking back the woman stands up "geez Decker you look like hell, rough night?" _gee thanks_ rolling my eyes behind my sunglasses before I lift them and place them on top of my head "I am fine Ella, what do we got?"

Moving to the side Ella reveals the victim and I cover my mouth in disgust "Disgusting right? Who would be capable of doing something like this? I mean the limbs weren't just cut they were literally torn off! If that's not bad enough they cut them right open like a – "I put my hand up interrupting the woman "I get it Ella… any clues pointing us to a suspect?"

"Nothing yet, but I got uni's searching the whole warehouse" Nodding I grab my flashlight "I'll go help with the search, if you find anything else here let me know" Nodding the younger woman returns to the body while I walk around looking for clues and meet up with Dan " Hey Dan….find anything?"

"Nothing, these guys are good" he saying turning to me, immediately noticing the skirt "Is that Lucifer's shirt? You were at his place again last night weren't you?" not wanting the third degree I walk away examining more of the crime scene but he follows me. Spotting something I put on a glove and start to kneel down to examine it before Dan interrupts me " Chloe, look I understand your upset about Lucifer taking off again, but he has taken off before and come back. You can't keep doing this to yourself, you need to move on"

"Like you moved on from Charlotte" Hypocrisy clearly evident in my voice. "At least I am not going around blaming everyone for what happened, like you did with Lucifer…who by the way had absolutely nothing to do with it!" Regret quickly forms in the pit of my stomach the second the words left my mouth _damn it Decker! What the hell is wrong with you?_

"You know what… I am just trying to help you Chloe. You wanna torture yourself go right ahead but Trixie needs her mom! You haven't picked her up-hell you haven't even called her since the two of you got back from Rome; she's starting to feel like you abandoned her."

"Fine. I'll pick her up tonight. Anything else?" throwing his hands up in defeat he shakes his head and walks away as I kneel down next to a slimy substance I dip my gloved finger it in and bring it up to nose and pulling it away quickly at the rotten stench. Grabbing my evidence kit I grab a Q-tip, and soak the tip in the substance before placing it in a container.

/_****_

"Hey Ella did you get anything back on that substance I found at the scene?" I ask walking into the lab "Yes but you're never going to believe what it is! It's actually rotting flesh, I have never seen it turn into a goo before this is definitely something for the 'Ella's Weird Discoveries' book!"

"Rotting flesh…how is that even possible? Does it belong to our vic?" Shaking her head at my question she continues "definitely not from our vic, maybe it came from one of our suspects? But that doesn't really make sense either. With flesh this rotted you would expect it coming from a dead person not a living one. Either way we haven't found any other DNA at the scene to compare it to."

"Alright. I am gonna head back to the crime scene, maybe I can spot something now that there aren't 20 people running around." I announce before grabbing my phone to text Dan "Try running the DNA through the database it might come up with something." Hesitating for a moment I delete the message and put my phone back in my back pocket. _The last thing I need is his judgmental eyes watching me._

/  
_**  
**_Ducking under the police tape I walk into the empty darkened warehouse and take my flashlight out. Walking slowly through the empty halls, I start canvassing the area for any possible clues. _Being in this place alone sure feels a lot different. Maybe I should've brought Dan after all. _Hearing a noise coming from the entrance I turn around" Hello?" No reply. I shake my head _you're imagining things Chloe. Pull it together _I turn back around and find a cell phone on the floor meters away.

Going over to smashed phone I carefully pick it up and place it in an evidence bag when I loud bang sounds throughout the warehouse. Jumping in surprise I grab for my gun and look around. My heart going a mile a minute "LAPD! Come out with your hands up!" my command met with only silence. _ It's probably just an animal Chloe relax! _ Letting go of my gun I put the recovered phone in my bag and continue to look around when another loud bang sounds directly behind me.

Turning around quickly I gasp when I see a shadowy figure and pull my gun out, my hair stands on end. "LAPD hands up!"

"Whoa! Chloe relax it's just me!"

I sigh with relief when I turn the flashlight toward the figure "Jesus Dan! You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question Chlo. What are you doing here by yourself? You know it's against regs to go by alone. What if someone attacked you? Why didn't you call me? I would've come with you"

"How did you even know I was here Dan? Were you following me?" I asked defensively to which he shakes his head "Ella called me. Said you were heading back to the crime scene. She sounded a bit worried so I told her I would go check on you. That's all."

Dan's phone suddenly rings echoing in the large room startling us both and he looks at the display "speak of the devil" he answers his phone and I roll my eyes _Hardly _"Hey Ella, yeah I found her she's o-what? You gotta be kidding me. Alright we'll be right there" hanging up the phone he looks at me "There's been another murder, just as gruesome. Ella is going to text us the address" no more than a second later both of our phones sound. "I'll meet you there" He says looking at his phone before leaving.

Holstering my gun I quickly follow Dan outside and walk over to my own car as he speeds away. A strange feeling draws me to look back toward the warehouse almost like…someone was watching me? Shaking my head I get into my car and after confirming the address speed after Dan.

A shadowy figure slowly appearing in the warehouse doorway….

/

Torture, torture, torture. Screams of the damned. Day in and day out. _How did I ever find this so amusing? _Walking down the same ash filled streets, passing the same doors to meet another one. A new resident of the fiery inferno. There wasn't much for the devil to do around here anymore. If someone had asked me 4 years ago I would have gladly tortured some poor soul over and over again but now? I just can't bring myself to do it not even with Cain.

The day arrived back in hell I went to see him and I revealed my monstrous side to scare him, claiming I would come back and have my fun with him but… I didn't mean it. Even though he did try to kill me and Chloe. I couldn't…because that's not who I am anymore. I refuse to let this place change me back into the monster I once was.

Walking into the new room I see Dromos torturing the young human woman " Dromos!" I yell to get his attention. Turning away from his victim the demons looks back at me and sarcastically bows "yes…..my king?"

"How about we save the torturing for another day hmm? After all she has only just arrived. Why not let her live out her personal hell for a while."

Rolling his eyes he turns back to the woman and takes a step toward her. "I said enough!" I yell as I grab his shoulder and throw him back. Slowly getting to his feet Dromos wipes away a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth and glares at me " I thought after showing your true form you had returned to us…but I was wrong, your still pathetic, still soft…still weak. Taking pity on these stupid useless humans. You may have returned and many will still follow you but, you will NEVER be my king"

Walking past me toward the door he opens it and turns back "And make no mistake, I will make it my personal mission. To make your life…a living hell. Even if that means I have to go back to Earth and kill that pretty little detective of yours"

A growl escapes my throat as the demon laughs. Fury rushes through my veins turning my eyes hellfire red "No….you won't" In a blur I rush over to the demon then grab onto his head digging my nails in deep before pulling, ripping his head from his shoulders.

"I will NOT be disobeyed!"

**AN: Big thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! I hope I didn't disappoint this chapter! Aiming to have the next up in a couple days- next week at the latest so keep your eyes peeled! **


	4. Chapter 4

Getting out of the car at the second murder site I quickly cover my mouth as a nauseating smell reaches my nose. After taking a few deep breaths to control the urge to retch I walk over to the group. "What the hell is that smell?"

"Meet victim number two. Lillian Jacobs, 26 years old, a couple officers found her purse not far from here. Her wallet full of cash, car keys and phone are all here so this wasn't a robbery gone wrong" Dan recites looking at his note pad before looking up at me.

"Why are we so sure this murder is connected with the last one? The MO is completely differ-" interrupting me Ella walks up "because we found what looks like the same goo at this crime scene too."

Nodding I walk over to the victim's freshly charred body "first victim was ripped to pieces, this one was burned alive…looks like we have a torturer on our hands."

/

**Drip **

Walking down the ash filled streets; some demons stop their advance and turn to follow me with their eyes

**Drip drip **

Some gasp and several more glare at my retreating form.

**Drip drip drip**

Finally getting to my destination I toss the object in my hand toward a hoard of demons. Their voices halt as the head of Dromos of the Lillum rolls to a stop at their feet. Shock fills their faces and they look up at me with hatred etched into their faces. "You killed him!" one of the demons yells. "Do you have any idea who tha-"

"Do you have any idea who I AM? You will not speak to me this way unless you want to join him Saleos!" Silence falls among the crowd once again so I continue.

"Good. Now, I know all of you here were in cahoots with Dromos. Trying to undermine my authority but that stops now. And if it doesn't… make no mistake I will dispatch all of you into the abyss myself. There will be NO second chances." My eyes flash red in warning making some of the demons kneel down in fear.

Looking at those still on their feet I glare before turning my back to them. One of the demons runs and jumps to attack and without missing a beat I quickly turn and knock his weapon away before stabbing my own into his chest.

Several others run at me and I sigh letting go of the knife "You've been warned" I say before my skin quickly peels away and devilish wings grow from my back.

/

"Trix, your mom is here" Dan says walking over to the door and opens it. Running over to the door with her bag the girl hugs me tightly. Hugging back tightly I smile "Hey monkey."

"I missed you so much!" closing my eyes to stop the tears _my god I am a terrible mother! How could I worry her like this_ "I missed you too baby"

Pulling away Trixie looks up at me "Dad said that Lucifer left again…is that why you've been so sad?" Moving to my feet I glare slightly at Dan _why on Earth would he tell her that!? _"Come on, let's go home. I got your favorite popcorn and a bunch of movies. We'll make a night of it what do you say?"

"Cool! Bye dad!" she says before running out to my car and getting in as I follow after her.

/

Walking into the apartment we both slip our shoes off and Trixie runs into the living room where a bunch of movies are laid out on the table. Smiling I grab drinks for both of us and take my seat beside her "So? Which one do you wanna watch?"

Putting the movies down she looks up at me her happy face replaced with a sad one "Why did Lucifer leave?"

Surprise enters my face at the innocent question. "I- uh…I don't know sweetie" I say taking a sip of my drink wishing now that it was alcoholic.

"Is it because he's the devil?"

My eyes widen and I spit my drink out, choking a bit before looking at her "wh- what are you talking about Trixie? Lucifer isn't the de-"

Shaking her head she cuts me off "Mom it's okay I know…I know what he really is"

Staring down at my daughter in disbelief I try to make words form "h-how?" was all that would come. Turning to face me she crosses her legs "you know… a couple years ago when that bad police man took me and you and Lucifer came to save me?"

Nodding my head she continues "Lucifer got shot and died… I saw it from my hiding spot. I was so scared… I wanted to scream but I didn't want that man to find me. Then I saw him come back to life and his eyes….they turned red! And just like he was never shot at all he got up."

Stunned I continue to stare as she puts all the pieces together.

"Then when I snuck out of the house to go see him and those guys showed up with guns... Eve tried to shield me from seeing anything but I saw. Lucifer broke through the window from the balcony. I saw him get shot again but…it's like the bullets just bounced right off."

Snapping out of my trance I pull Trixie into a tight hug _she knew… she knew this whole time and I…_

Returning the hug Trixie says into my shoulder "so…did he go back to hell?" Pulling back slightly I sniffle before nodding "Will he come back?" she asks again as I bite my lip "no….he can't"

"But why?!" she says pulling completely away from me "It's not fair, why can't he come back? He didn't do anything wrong"

Finally I give in and tell her everything "He had to go back to keep the demons away, to protect you, me and everyone."

"But…he's all alone"

Sighing I pull her back into a hug and rock gently back and forth

_No… he's not alone_

/

Standing among the 200 bodies of the soulless I breathlessly look up at the remaining demons "Anyone else?" I say with a snarl. The demons look at each other and without uttering a word fall to their knees in submission.

"Good. Get rid of these" I say kicking one closest to me " burn them, eat them I don't care" Reverting back to my original form I walk between the bodies and down the long street, not stopping until the road ends at the frozen lake of Cocytus and finally I am alone. The demons never come here because to them ice in hell is absurd. I used to think so too but now…it has become my sanctuary.

Staring at my reflection against the icy surface I wipe the blood staining my face away and sigh before turning away, unable to look at my own reflection. _I don't like who I am….without you_

"Lucifer"

My heart skips a beat as that familiar voice hits my hears and I look up sharply " Chloe?" frantically searching for her but finding nothing I sigh once more and start to walk away _ Great now I am hallucinating _

"I know it's hard…but stay strong! You're not alone. I am always with you" stopping mid step I turn back around and Follow the voice. I am lead back to the icy lake and once again I look back at my reflection. Only it wasn't just my reflection anymore as the imagine slowly morphs into that of my love.

"Chloe…"

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so late! Took me forever to write it but I hope it doesn't disappoint. Please let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to a loud bang downstairs. For a moment I lay there paralyzed, staring at my closed door watching, listening…waiting for any clues. When another bang sounds I carefully sit up and reach for the gun on my nightstand. My heart starts racing as I carefully avoid all of the squeaks in the floor boards as I make my way to the door.

Slowly turning the handle I pull the door open slightly and peer into the darkened hallway. Glancing at Trixie's closed door I determine it's not her walking around and slowly step out of my room, staying close to the walls to keep myself as invisible as possible. Gun at the ready as walk down the hall and gradually descend the carpeted staircase.

As I enter the dark living room I catch movement from the corner of my eye and turn toward the large window. My heart feeling like it's going to erupt any minute as I aim my gun at the figure "Freeze!" I yell making the figure stop and turn toward me.

" Geez Decker, Calm down would you. It's just me"

_I know that voice_…" Maze?" reaching over to the light switch I flick it on. "Surprise" she says to me with a smile on her face as she wipes blood from the corner of her mouth. Putting my gun down the table nearby I go over to the demon "my god, what happened to you?"

" oh this? It's nothing… I was just walking down the street when I saw someone trying to break into your place. So I came to stop them." She says taking a seat on the couch.

" you saw someone…from the street?" I repeat and she nods in confirmation. " Maze you can't see my apartment from the front street. What's really going on?" Knowing she was caught in a lie she sighs as I take a seat beside her. " Fine….Lucifer told me that if anything was to happen to him…I would protect you and Trixie. I mean… I would protect Trixie with my life but you…"

" gee thanks" I say rolling my eyes sarcastically. " Your welcome" she replied clearly not understanding my thanks was not sincere. " So what are you doing here? We aren't in danger."

" Some of the demons didn't go back to hell when Lucifer commanded it. They're here."

Complete shock enters my face turning my skin pale"…wh-what?...h-how is that possible. He's their king they are supposed to listen to him! All the others left"

" That we saw" she corrects. " I got wind of your last two cases whoever did that is a torturer. There are two demons back in hell who love using those methods. So I did some digging. It's Belial and Murmus"

"Belial and Murmus " I repeat still not believing what I was hearing _This can't be happening _" Yes. Murmus is a nobody. One of the lesser demons Still strong compared to you humans. Belial however…He has eighty thousand demons under his command. He was one out of five demons created after Lucifer's banishment to hell."

" eighty….thousand"

" In hell he always disagreed with everything Lucifer wanted. Most importantly he fought for the demons 'right' to possess a human. Lucifer won that one…and Belial has hated him ever since. He will do anything to undermine Lucifer's authority. Chloe if I am right… and he's actually here on Earth…we're all doomed."

Sighing I run my hands through my hair and cup my chin and bite my lower lip " demons are still on Earth…. Great… I mean they are going around killing people and… now they know about me. Which means they'll probably come back to kill me." Suddenly I start hyperventilating thinking of the demons coming for me.

"Chloe…Chloe! Calm down." Maze says pulling me over to the couch and sitting me down and forces my head between my legs. " Just breathe."

Taking several deep breaths in I slowly raise my head and look at Maze " They're gonna kill me…"

" No…they won't. I am still here and like I said Lucifer made me promise to protect you" shaking my head I get up and go over to the window" You can't be around me 24/7 Maze." Suddenly an Idea pops into my head and I turn around " unless….you train me to fight demons…"

Surprise enters her face" you want me….to train you?"

" After you guys got Charlie away from them and gave him to Eve…she came across a demon and I tried to intervene….I shot her like 5 times in the chest but it didn't do anything. Please Maze. I need this to protect Trixie. "

"Fine, but just remember….You asked for it."

/

Time moves so much faster here. Five hundred years I have been back in this hell hole. Meanwhile on Earth…. Only three weeks have gone by. I ever since I discovered two hundred years ago that lake Cocytus was my link to the mortal world I have visited every day hoping – no praying that I would see her again. My prayers… as usual were left unanswered. The big guy upstairs was clearly mocking me. Letting me see her…hear her and then rip her away.

Glaring at the transparent surface I ball my hand into a fist and yell before punching a whole through the hard surface where her face used to be. Falling back onto my butt I watch the whole I just created freeze making a new layer of ice. Sighing to myself I lean back and stare up at the fiery sky I start to sing "Another day in this carnival of souls, another night's end, ends as quickly as it goes. The memories are shadows, ink on the page and I can't seem to find my way home… And it's almost like…your heaven's trying everything, your heaven's trying everything to keep me out"

"All the places I've been and things I've seen. A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams. The faces of people I'll never see again, and I can't seem to find my way home"

"Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything to break me down. Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything to keep me out"

"Yeah It's almost like your heaven's trying everything to break me down, your heaven's trying everything to break me…down" closing my eyes I lay in silence for what seems like forever before the sound of footsteps disturbs my peace. Refusing to open my eyes I say loudly when the steps cease " I thought I told you never to bother me here Agares"

"You did…but I completed my count of the demons as you asked."

"And? This hardly seems worthy of disturbing me" I growl out making the demon take a step back "a-and by my count we are missing fifteen"

"Probably just the ones I had to kill on Earth" _this is really starting to try my patience. Can't a guy take a break! _

"I took that into account my king…you only killed thirteen, returning demons confirmed that. We're still missing two"

Opening my eyes at the statement I look at the demon "Which two?"

"Murmus…"

"That imbecile probably just got lost on the way back, he's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer" I reply snorting in derision "Who else?"

"Belial"

Sitting up quickly I look back at Agares "Belial…you're sure? He's probably jus-"interrupting me he replies "I am sure. I checked all of his usual hideouts. He's gone"

"….they're still on Earth"

**AN: Another one bites the dust! Thank you to everyone who continues to read and review! It means a lot! For those of you curious as the song I have Lucifer signing I did not write it myself. It's actually by a band called the Five Finger Death Punch. I thought it was very fitting for Lucifer and his current situation.**


	6. Chapter 6

Walking quickly down darkened streets; my mind races as I think of all the things that could be happening on Earth "I need you to watch over things while I am gone, No one is to know that I've left, I have to stop those two idiots before it's too late."

"With all due respect my king, you asked this of me last time and look how well that turned out" the demon rightfully points out; making me stop dead in my tracks.

"That's only because I was away for years and took Mazikeen with me, up until they started possessing humans you had it under control. Besides, I will only be gone long enough to deal with those two"

Sighing, the demon goes to say something else but I put my hand up silencing him "I know what you are about to say Agares; she won't even know I am there. I will return, you have my wo-"

"My king!" Another demon yells running up to us, pausing our conversation I look at the new arrival

"What is it?"

"It's Belial's legion, they are rallying to overthrow you and are attacking those that support you. Many have already perished!" _A rebellion now!? I have to get to Earth to save Chloe! _

"Take me to them" I growl out making the demon jump back in fear before nodding and running back the way it came.

"My lord this is a distraction. Belial's men must know what you plan to do. They are trying to –"

"Stall, I know. Wait for me at the gates; I won't be long" extending my devilish wings I take to the air following the demon below.

* * *

It's been two days since Maze told me the truth; demons were still roaming the Earth and I still can't believe it. My 'training' was going nowhere fast I_ can't do this! _Doubt fills my body as I take another shaky breath in and run a hand through my sweat-filled hair.

"Again!" Maze yells at me. Gripping the knife tightly I look toward the ridiculous blue dummy in front of me and hesitantly stab the knife into its chest.

"You're still hesitating Decker!" Sighing, I pull the knife from the target "I can't help it! It's hard to take this thing seriously, I mean loo-"

"No more excuses Chloe, you HAVE to start take this seriously if you want to take down a demon. They aren't going to just stand around and wait for you to kill them."

Trixie walks inside interrupting us as she puts her bag down "Hi mom" Smiling I put the knife down on the nearby counter and go over to her "Hey monkey! How was sch-"

Grabbing a hold of Trixie the demon pulls her away from me sharply "Maze what -" moving behind the dummy she holds onto Trixie tightly.

"Seriously Maze what are you doing?"

"You want me to let go of Trixie? Then you need to kill the 'demon' in front of us first" She says as she revealing a knife in her other hand. The girl in question gets a scared look on her face "Mommy!"

"You won't hurt her you love her too mu-"

"Are you sure about that? I am demon Chloe; it's my job to torture you humans. That desire is always there, just because I hide it doesn't mean it isn't. So… what's it gonna be?" She says, raising the knife a little higher

Fear consumes me as Maze's face slowly transforms into that of a hideous demon. Laughing at me she licks the side of Trixie's face making the young girl flinch. Reaching for the blade I discarded, fear and anger rushing through my veins as I hold it tightly. Rushing for the dummy between us, I embed the blade deep into its chest.

A smile creeps onto Maze's face and she slowly reverts her appearance" see, I knew you could do it, Decker"

_How dare she threaten Trixie like that! _Adrenaline kicks in and I push the dummy to the side, pulling the knife out I run at Maze. The woman in question stands up and gently pushes Trixie to the side as I yell slicing the blade until one makes contact causing the woman to bleed.

My face turns white as I see blood flowing from the wound, making me drop the knife "oh my god, Maze I am so sorry! Are you okay?" rushing over I start to administer first aid when the demon pulls her arm away, the smile still evident on her face " Remember that feeling. That's the key to tapping into your strength."

_She… _"You wanted me to attack you?" I question as the demon looks over at Trixie "I knew that you would never take it seriously…not unless someone you loved was in danger, we can't afford to waste any more time Chloe; Murmus and Belial could come at any moment."

Trixie smiles at Maze then runs toward me.

"You…you knew she was going to do that Trix?"

Nodding the girl stops in front of me "She texted me about her plan before I got home from school. I wanted to help you mom"

Sighing I pull the girl into a tight hug. "Thank you honey, but please don't do that again. I don't want you to get hurt accidentally."

* * *

Transforming into my complete devilish form I land on the ground by the hoard "Enough!" I yell making several demons halt their attacks.

"We don't take orders from YOU anymore" one demon yelled out

"It's time we demons ruled ourselves!" yelled another one, making others cheer behind him.

Another boldly runs toward me to attack, making me glare _I don't have time for this nonsense! _Flicking my wrist to the right the attacking demon gets thrown into a nearby structure, making it crumble to the ground.

_Damit I don't have time for this! Hang on Chloe!  
_

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long! I had a major computer malfunction that took forever to fix. I hope the wait was worth it! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
